Battle
thumb|304x304pxBattle (pl. Bitwa) — piosenka śpiewana przez Dazzlings. Tekst (wersja polska) ::Dazzlings :::wokalizują ::Dazzle :::Wiemy, że razem się trzymacie :::I chcecie wygrać, wiemy to :::Lecz się różnimy w tym temacie :::Zaraz poznacie jak i co :::Nie ma równych pośród nas :::Ktoś błyszczy, ktoś jest blady ::Blaze i Sonata Dusk :::Jest blady ::Dazzle :::Jeśli słaby ten wasz blask :::To przegrywacie, nie ma rady ::Dazzlings :::Ty i ja, ja i ty :::Sprawdzimy, kto tu jest lepszy :::A nie każdy jest dobry w tym samym :::Przyznajcie się, macie lęk przed zawodami :::Bo przyjdzie wam pożegnać się z fanami ::Dazzle :::Gwiazda świeci, gdy jest w górze :::Tłum jej każdy śledzi gest :::Gdy nawet kogoś zrani to :::Jej wolno, skoro gwiazdą jest ::Dazzlings :::Ah, ahh-ahh :::Bitwa! My ją wygramy! :::Bo bitwę mamy, bitwa kapel dziś! :::Bo bitwę mamy, my się nie damy. :::Niech będzie bitwa, bitwa, bitwa! :::Bitwa kapel dziś! :::Bitwa! ::Naomi:: Ja zwyciężę! ::Dazzlings: Bitwa! ::Nienazwana dziewczyna: Ta, chciałabyś! ::Dazzlings: Bitwa! ::Trixie: Ja będę pierwsza! ::Dazzlings: Bitwa! ::Nienazwany chłopak: Chyba że byś przegrała! ::i uczniowie :::Ty i ja, ja i ty :::Sprawdzimy, kto tu jest lepszy :::A nie każdy jest dobry w tym samym :::Przyznajcie się, macie lęk przed zawodami :::Bo przyjdzie wam pożegnać się z fanami :::Bitwa! My ją wygramy! :::Bo bitwę mamy, bitwa kapel dziś! :::Bo bitwę mamy, my się nie damy. :::Niech będzie bitwa, bitwa, bitwa! :::Bitwa kapel dziś! Tekst (wersja angielska) :Dazzlings ::wokalizują :Dazzle ::We heard you want to get together ::We heard you want to rock the school ::We thought of something that is better ::Something that changes all the rules ::Why pretend we're all the same ::When some of us shine brighter? :Blaze i Sonata Dusk ::Shine brighter :Dazzle ::Here's a chance to find your flame ::Are you a loser or a fighter? :Dazzlings ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better? ::We don't have to be one and the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? ::Are you afraid of failing the audition? :Dazzle ::You're a star and you should know it ::Yeah, you rise above the rest ::It doesn't matter who you hurt ::If you're just proving you're the best :Dazzlings ::Ah, ahh-ahh ::Battle! You wanna win it ::Let's have a battle, battle of the bands ::Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it ::Let's have a battle, battle, battle ::Battle of the bands ::Battle! :Naomi: I can beat you! :Dazzlings: Battle! :Nienazwana dziewczyna: Ha! You wish! :Dazzlings: Battle! :Trixie: I so want this! :Dazzlings: Battle! :Nienazwany chłopak: Not if I get it first! :i uczniowie ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better? ::We don't have to be one and the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? ::I'm going out and winning the audition ::Battle! We wanna win it ::Let's have a battle, battle of the bands ::Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it ::Let's have a battle, battle, battle ::Battle of the bands! Kategoria:Piosenki